Virtus Sanguinis
by Vampisan86
Summary: Voldemort asesinó a Harry Potter y las cosas van mal en el mundo. A Draco Malfoy le han encomendando dar vida al heredero y futuro Señor Tenebroso. Él no quiere pero no tiene elección, a menos que la muerte de sus padres a manos de él sea la indicada. Y la misión involucra a su antítesis, a Hermione Granger como el contenedor del heredero. El poder de la sangre estará involucrado.
1. El Heredero

**Capítulo 1.**

 _El Heredero_.

* * *

—Draco, el Señor Tenebroso ha convocado una reunión aquí, con unos cuantos mortífagos y desea expresamente que nos honres con tu presencia —siseó Bellatrix transmitiendole una de sus sádicas sonrisas—. No sé qué es lo que planea para ti _cariño_ , pero es mejor que no le hagas esperar —la voz de la mortífaga sonaba divertida.

Él le miró al instante en el que había ingresado a su habitación. Le ocultó el terror que podría significar ir a ver a Voldemort en esos momentos. No sabía y ni quería saber por qué él le necesitaba ahí, en una reunión en la que ya no había nada de qué hablar, él no era importante y su padre había vuelto a ser la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro tras la última misión. Misión que había resultado victoriosa para su bando y que les había otorgado el triunfo ante el mundo mágico.

Conteniendo sus ganas de rehusarse a asistir, acompañó a su tía hacía la sala en la que el Señor Tenebroso se había apropiado para convocar sus pequeñas reuniones.

El andar pesado de ellos resonaba en los pasillos de la mansión, frío y amplio, sin lugar a decoraciones. Sus paredes, en donde antes habían estado decoradas por los retratos de sus antepasados, lucían completamente desnudas. El lugar no era oscuro ya que estaba pobremente iluminado pero no había ventanas en absoluto.

Llegaron a una sala al final del pasillo, Bellatrix ni siquiera tocó para ingresar a la estancia, Draco sospechaba que había algo entre su tía y Voldemort y el solo pensamiento le estremecía de pavor. Entró después de ella y vio que pocos mortífagos, entre ellos sus padres y por supuesto el Lord Oscuro, lo aguardaban ya debatiendo alrededor de una mesa, serían alrededor de diez los presentes.

Había pasado ya unos seis meses desde que Harry Potter conspiró para deshacerse de Voldemort y sus aliados, y el niño-que-vivió había muerto aquel día enfrentándolo con un puñado de valientes soldados pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix. Los magos del bando de San Potter habían colapsado por las maldiciones furiosas de Voldemort, los sobrevivientes de aquella contienda fueron unos pocos. Y los mortífagos, con el orgullo de haber acabado con Potter y sus aliados, con el alivio de saberse vencedores, esclavizaron a los perdedores, muchos de los cuales ya estaban muertos en la actualidad, y coronaron a Lord Tenebroso como nuevo rey del mundo mágico y prontamente del mundo Muggle. Y no se olviden de mencionar la frase con la que lo alabaron: "Por Voldemort y el valor".

Draco mandó al olvido sus pensamientos antes de conectar sus grises y vacíos ojos a los rojos y malvados de su Lord. Todos le miraban en silencio con una tensión palpitante en el ambiente. Sus padres, sentados en la gran mesa encabezada por Voldemort y a un lado de él le dirigieron una mirada preocupada. Al parecer tampoco ellos sabían la razón de aquella reunión. Su tía Bellatrix tomó asiento a la izquierda de Voldemort, últimamente ellos estaban peligrosamente juntos pero nadie se atrevía a verbalizar el estupor que aquello generaba por miedo a la ira con la que el Lord reaccionaría.

Con una postura firme, digno de un Malfoy, caminó con pasos decididos hacia un asiento vacío a lado de sus padres. Draco sintió como la mirada de Voldemort no se despegó de él durante todo su trayecto, cuando se hubo sentado sintió como la delicada mano de su madre se posó en una de sus piernas transmitiendole tranquilidad.

—Bien, ya estamos todos presentes... —habló Voldemort con una voz horrenda, dirigiéndose a los presentes en el lugar. Draco distinguió que se trataban de los mortífagos más confiables para el Señor Tenebroso— ¿Alguien tiene idea del porqué de la reunión?

El último mortífago en la gran mesa, de enorme contextura peinó con su mano el bigote bajo su nariz, intentando pensar. Y negando junto a los demás unos instantes después.

—No —dijo finalmente Lucius, totalmente sereno, siendo el portador de voz de sus compañeros.

Para el terror de todos, Voldemort esbozó una macabra sonrisa, incluso más sádica que la de Bellatrix.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Mi Señor ¿Por qué nos ha reunido aquí? ¿Tiene que ver a caso con un Malfoy? ¿Por qué Draco es el único chico joven presente? —Cuestionó Bellatrix con extremada complacencia.

Voldemort la miró por unos instantes y apartó su mirada unos segundos después.

—He descubierto algo. He pensado en este largo tiempo y me he dado cuenta de algo impresionante. Algo que Draco Malfoy será el encargado de cumplir.

Draco sintió como su estómago se revolvía y como los nervios se apoderaban de él. Nada de lo que le encomendaba Voldemort era agradable. A su lado sintió como su madre se tensaba y le apretaba su pierna con nerviosismo.

—Moriré un día de estos, tal vez en unos años o quizás siglos...

—¡Usted no puede morir! ¡Es invencible mi Señor! —exclamó horrorizada Bellatrix.

—Invencible pero no inmortal —musitó el Lord Oscuro, impávido—. Y Draco es de utilidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que insinúa Señor? ¿Mi hijo será su sucesor? —cuestionó Lucius, atónito.

Voldemort recorrió con la mirada a los presentes y la mantuvo fija en Draco. El muchacho tenía una máscara de perfecta indiferencia.

—La sangre pura de la familia Malfoy ha sido respetada desde el comienzo de los tiempos de nuestros ancestros y el mundo mágico —contestó con voz neutral, acariciando a Nagini a un lado de él—. Pero no, Draco no será mi sucesor.

Los mortífagos compartieron similares miradas de curiosidad. Ciertamente nadie entendía el punto al que el Señor Oscuro quería llegar. Narcissa miró a su hijo con aire afligido pero no habló y él tampoco la volteó a ver, estaba ocupado trabajando a mil en sus pensamientos. Ningún sonido se escuchó durante unos momentos.

—Ya que son patéticamente incapaces de llegar a la idea principal se los diré —siseó el mago Tenebroso, acariciando con una mortal lentitud su varita—. Draco tendrá un hijo.

El estupor general se hizo presente en el gran y lúgubre lugar. Todos se preguntaron si su Señor se encontraba en condiciones ideales o no. Bellatrix frunció el ceño pero no cuestionó a su amo.

— ¿Por qué quiere que sea el hijo de Malfoy el que engendre a su sucesor? —dijo unos de los mortífagos del fondo, claramente indignado—. ¿Por qué no uno de nuestros hijos?

A eso le siguieron susurros de apoyo. Ninguno estaba satisfecho que un Malfoy fuese el que algún día gobernara su mundo. Los Malfoy eran personas no gratas para los mortífagos.

—Podemos elegir otra familia ancestral de sangre pura en el debido caso —opinó alguien más y todos asintieron en acuerdo.

Lucius, bufó indignado y claramente ofendido, sin embargo, les sonrió con superioridad recibiendo miradas de envidia por parte de ellos. La idea de que un Malfoy, sangre de su sangre, descendiente de él, gobernara el imperio que Voldemort representaba, le excitó.

—El de las órdenes e ideas acá soy yo, esto no es una democracia —aseveró con malicia el Lord apuntando mortalmente con su varita a todo el salón —Draco es el indicado para esto. Ninguno de sus estúpidos hijos han cumplido con todas las misiones que les he impuesto. Sin embargo, Draco sí.

—Él expresamente no desea tener descendencia, escuché que sale de ellas antes de expulsar —expuso el señor Nott en una esquina. Lucius se irritó por ver suelto aquel asunto privado que a nadie le debería concernir. Draco no mostró reacción alguna.

—Por supuesto que sí. Mi hijo no puede mezclar su sangre con cualquier bruja. Las pocas mujeres que se dicen ser sangre pura no son dignas en fuerza, intelecto, fortuna, ni habilidades mágicas, debilitaría a la familia Malfoy. Mejor no tener hijos a tener uno débil —deliberó Lucius. Narcissa le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Voldemort no dijo nada, se levantó de su asiento para pasear por la estancia con total tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué usted mi Señor, no tiene un hijo...?

Antes de terminar la pregunta, el mortífago cayó muerto, demostrando que nadie ahí era importante para Voldemort.

— ¿Alguien más está inconforme con mi decisión? —preguntó con falsa cortesía y delicia sádica.

Nadie habló, el sonido de los suaves pasos del Señor Oscuro era lo único que se oía en en salón.

—Lucius tiene razón al decir eso sobre las sangre pura —continuó Voldemort —Por lo que he pensado que el heredero será engendrado por una sangre sucia.

— ¿Mezclar la sangre pura con una sangre sucia? ¡Es una locura! —protestó Bellatrix golpeando duramente la mesa ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Para nadie era un secreto que ella era locamente amante de la ideología racial de sangre pura.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo con su tía. Dirigió su mirada hacia Voldemort cuestionandose qué era lo que planeaba aquel sádico ser.

—Por supuesto que es una locura –apoyó Lucius con seriedad pero no mostrando su total acuerdo. No quería recibir el sello de la muerte de su señor.

Sorprendentemente, Voldemort ignoró el espectáculo de Bellatrix.

—Los grandes magos han sido mestizos. Un sangre pura no nos sirve para gobernar y ni siquiera lo pensemos de un sangre sucia. Tenemos que mostrar equilibrio —expuso, deteniéndose detrás de Draco.

—Pero usted, mi Señor, es un gran mago...

—Y soy mestizo.

Un jaleo atónito se escuchó ante tal declaración. Ninguno se esperaba aquel revelador secreto.

— ¡Es absurdo! Usted odia a los sangre sucia y a los mestizos, son la raza más débil de todos, son una abominación, jamás…

Nuevamente el mortífago cayó al suelo, muerto, antes de acabar la oración. El mago Tenebroso caminó hasta el mortífago muerto, ofreciéndoselo a Nagini. El silencio sepulcral le siguió.

— ¿Qué dice mi Señor? ¿Usted un mestizo? ¡No puede estar diciéndolo en serio!

—Cállate Bella o te mataré.

La situación era tan surreal para todos. Su Señor, su amo, ¿un mestizo? Y ¿perdonando la vida de alguien que le alzaba la voz? El asunto revolvía el estómago de Draco. Él no quería tener hijos en ese momento, había guerra, devastación, sufrimiento, asesinatos, no quería traer a un niño a sufrir bajo el imperio del mago Tenebroso y tampoco quería que su hijo gobernara sádicamente y siguiera los pasos de Voldemort, porque algo le indicaba que el mestizo le arrebataría a su hijo en el minuto en que naciera para entrenarlo según su ideología.

—He decidido que sea un mestizo. Albus Dumbledore era mestizo. Harry Potter era mestizo y fue un rival digno. Yo soy un mestizo y ahora el mundo sucumbe ante mí...

—Pero mi Señor, no todos lo han sido. Gellert Grindelwald era un sangre pura...

—Y fracasó ante un mestizo, Bella.

El estupor fue general y comenzó una discusión acalorada mientras el tema seguía circulando entre los presentes.

Lucius ya no parecía encantado del privilegio. Un Malfoy mestizo. Se estremeció ante la idea. Pero Voldemort tenía razón, eran los mestizos los que solían llegar a ser los mejores magos de la historia, tal vez la idea no sería tan mala después de todo. Pareció que los demás llegaron a su misma conclusión porque se callaron instantes después, totalmente sumisos ante su Señor.

— ¿Quién será la afortunada?

Voldemort esperaba llegar a ese punto. Una sonrisa tétrica adorno su albino rostro mientras presionaba los hombros de Draco quien se mostró totalmente indiferente.

—Es la mejor bruja sangre sucia de estos tiempos. También ha sido una rival digna...

Draco se tensó, ya sabía a quién se refería.

—Y el pequeño Draco ya ha convivido con ella con anterioridad, ¿no es eso romántico? La madre no será una total desconocida después de todo...

— ¿Se refiere a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter? —preguntó otro mortífago, incrédulo.

Voldemort asintió, complacido, enderezandose y dirigiendo su atención a sus seguidores.

—Ella es la mejor opción. La encontramos viva hace unas semanas, al parecer sobrevivió y eso demuestra que es digna de engendrar al siguiente Lord Oscuro, mi legado.

Si Draco pensaba que Voldemort era un mestizo con complejo sádico de Salazar, ahora le agregaba que era una enferma abominación de la naturaleza.

Los mortífagos apoyaron la decisión tomada por su amo.

—Hermione Granger será tu concubina hasta que se embarace del heredero. Y si te niegas, tus padres pagarán por ello y tú serás el que los asesine.

Draco asintió por inercia. La muerte estaba demasiado cerca de él y de su familia, no había otra alternativa que seguir las ordenes impuestas para él, aunque interiormente deseaba que todo aquello terminara pronto. Aún en shock pudo escuchar lo siguiente que todos exclamaron:

— ¡Por Voldemort y el Valor!

* * *

 _N/A: Se me ocurrió esta historia de la nada (últimamente ando inspirada y con nuevas ideas de Dramione, claro que es algo malo debido a que tardo en actualizar y tengo otras historias pendientes). La verdad me ha parecido una idea vaga para un fic y ciertamente no sé si ya hay otros con esta idea. Si los hay (algo que no he leído, aunque la mitad de las historias que están en mis favoritos y las que sigo tampoco han sido leídas por mí, solo las guardo por si en algún momento de mi vida me tomo la molestia de leerlas) les pido que me avisen y me digan los títulos para leerlas. Ya tengo visualizado toda el trama de esta nueva historia y el final, trágico por supuesto._

 _Vampisan86 ;)_

 _Pueden dejar review para ayudarme. Y un dato interesante, para l s que ya leyeron El Legado Maldito sabrán que de hay saque la frase de "Por Voldemort y el Valor"._


	2. Fatídico

**Capítulo 2.**

 _Fatídico._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Nada de lo presente me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran Rowling. Solo reclamo la trama y el hilo de la historia._

* * *

A él le pareció que pasaron siglos pero ciertamente sabía que no habían transcurrido ni unos minutos cuando volvió en sí.

La pequeña reunión había culminado hace unos momentos y dentro de él sentía un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios y nada satisfactorios. El miedo, la desesperación, el malestar, la frustración, el pánico y otros sentimientos de mayor intensidad se apoderaban de él. Era hilarante toda la situación.

Aún podía percibir la suave mano de su madre sobre su pierna, y a su padre a un lado de ella. Eran los únicos que habían permanecido en el lugar una vez que su Señor había anunciado el fin de la pequeña reunión y con eso la retirada.

Tal vez todo fue un sueño, intentó consolarse él mismo, tal vez Granger ya estuviera muerta y Voldemort la hubo confundido con otra mujer, después de todo una indigente bien podría parecerse a ella si se esmeraba en conseguir una melena desaliñada.

Pero él sabía que se engañaba.

No se podía relajar.

Aunque Voldemort ya no usaba su mansión como cuartel general, él ya no la sentía como un hogar, todo el ambiente lo invadía un aire afligido. Algunas veces llegaba a escuchar lamentos y llantos desgarradores como si todavía tuvieran prisioneros en sus calabozos, pero llegó a la rápida conclusión de que solamente se trataba de un remordimiento de conciencia. Después de todo, él había sido uno de los lacayos que encerró y esclavizó a personas, las torturó hasta perder el conocimiento y sus gritos le penetraron el alma. Incluso debía admitir que lo había disfrutado, en el sentido morboso de la palabra. Pero había sido bajo la presión que le ponían sobre sus hombros y ahora se arrepentía.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero eso no le impidió sentir como una mano gruesa le tocaba el hombro. No se molestó tampoco en dirigirle una mirada para saber de quién se trataba. Pues la persona era el principal culpable de que su familia se encontrara en ese conflicto.

—Hijo—. Llamó Lucius de espaldas a él.

— ¿Mmmm... ?

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Sé que tocar el cuerpo de una mujer tan degradante como lo es la amiga de Potter es un verdadero sacrificio pero, de los sacrificios se hacen grandes relaciones. Así que de ti depende volver el apellido Malfoy a una gloria descomunal —. Alabó Lucius con deleite y apretando su agarre con camarería.

Draco sabía que su padre estaba fascinado por la perspectiva de gobernar el imperio.

Y no le culpaba.

Pues no iba a ser su padre quien iría a tocar a la sangre sucia, no era él quien iba a decirle que sería tratada como una prostituta, no era él quien la obligaría a mantener relaciones sexuales con él contra su voluntad, no sería su padre quien la oiría llorar y despotricar su nombre bajo su cuerpo cada vez que intentara realizar la misión y la embistiera.

Merlín.

No iba a ser Lucius quien violaría a una mujer. Por más sangre sucia que fuera.

Si él no se atrevió a asesinar a Dumbledore fue porque no era un puñetero asesino. Y tampoco se convertiría en un puñetero violador. Y mucho menos de Granger, la chica que más despreciaba en el mundo.

Él no era un jodido violador.

—Claro, padre —contestó neutro.

Lucius no dejó de sonreír.

—Sólo tomará una semana para que lleve a tu primogénito, después no volverás a tocarla y posiblemente la asesinen una vez haya dado a luz.

Joder. Eso ya lo sabía de sobra Draco.

Iban a asesinar a Granger una vez que el niño saliera de ella. Pero antes de denigrarla más, iba a violarla cuantas veces fuera necesario para embarazarla como si se tratara de una jodida esclava sexual y no de un ser humano. Él iba a convertirse en un monstruo y viviría con eso por el resto de sus días. Iba a volverse como Voldemort. Y su hijo seguiría sus pasos ciegamente.

—Lo sé, padre.

—Muy bien Draco, me retiro. Y trata de no contradecir la orden del Señor Oscuro —. Advirtió sagaz mientras hacía sonidos con su bastón —piensa en tu madre.

Claro, solamente en ella porque le daba igual si su padre moría o no.

Mentira.

Debía aceptar que aunque su padre los haya metido en esa macabra situación, él no le quería muerto. Pero joder, tampoco quería tener hijos y mucho menos a la fuerza.

¿Qué pensaría Granger cuando se enterara? ¿Sería capaz de suicidarse para evitar ser violada y usada para engendrar a un posible Lord Tenebroso? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer para evitar que él la tocara?

Si se suicidaba estaba siendo sensata, pensó Draco.

Debía admitirlo. De todas formas si no lo hacía daba igual pues no iba a vivir mucho ese año con los mortífagos yendo tras los sangre sucias y Muggles.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse lo que significaba que su padre ya no se encontraba en el salón pero sabía que su madre aún se mantenía ahí.

—Draco.

Él, finalmente se dignó a voltear su mirada para enfocarla en su madre. Sus vacíos ojos grises hicieron contacto con los azules y opacos de ella. Su madre también sufría en silencio, incluso más que él.

—Mi niño —susurró. Draco sabía que ya no era un mocoso pero no la contradijo. Necesitaba ese consuelo que solo una madre podía proporcionar. —Aún eres demasiado joven para esto y no te sientas en la obligación de cumplirlo. No por mí y mucho menos por tu padre.

Si el sonido de un corazón quebrándose fuese capaz de oírse, entonces, muy probablemente Narcissa hubiera escuchado como el corazón de su hijo lo hacía. Draco no quería ser el causante de la muerte de sus padres. No podía permitírselo pero incluso con la remota alternativa y el perdón por ella que le acababa de dar su madre, él sabía que no iba tomarla.

Debía convertirse en un monstruo para salvar a su familia.

—Sé lo que piensas, y no te culpo. No te sientas con el remordimiento si algo malo llegase a pasar. Yo trataré de protegerte.

Draco le sonrió con una profunda tristeza. Se inclinó hacia su madre en silencio para recargar su cabeza en su hombro y ocultar su rostro en ella, estaba destrozado moralmente. Y le partía el alma que ella aún se preocupara por él y se atormentara para buscar soluciones. Soluciones que no había.

No había una salida más que la misma muerte.

Y los Malfoy amaban descomunalmente su pellejo.

* * *

Un poco menos tenso caminó hacia su habitación.

Debía admitir que a veces extrañaba los retratos de sus ancestros adornando las paredes, le daban un aire imponente a la mansión con sus gestos soberbios. Ahora la vista lucía muerta y vacía. Incluso aceptaba que ya no le parecía tan elegante su hogar. Se prometió volver a colocar lo retratos, después de todo el Lord ya no volvería a usar la mansión, para eso tenía ahora a todo el mundo mágico para su disfrute y disposición.

Draco pensó que muy probablemente en un futuro no muy lejano Voldemort le nombraría ministro de magia. Un puesto para conectar con el mundo muggle y arreglar de manera satisfactoria cualquier altercado que los mortífagos causarán con los muggles.

Suspiró.

La realidad era un asco.

Aunque ahora estaba en una cómoda posición en la que podía exigir, y con más derecho aún si recalcaba que iba a ser él quien diera vida al próximo heredero del imperio Tenebroso. Pero aceptó que no iba a usarlo. No participaría en algo execrable para después beneficiarse. Lo haría por el bien de su familia, nada más y no usaría las ventajas que eso le proporcionaba.

Algo dentro de él le dijo que levantara la vista. Y su corazón se aceleró de pánico cuando obedeció a su presentimiento.

La vio. A ella.

Draco sabía que Granger era una muchacha que se vestía con pudor y usando el sentido común, algo no reprochable porque quería hacerse respetar y técnicamente a él le daba un plus para burlarse de ella. Sin embargo, lo hacía con el fin de burlarla, herirla y molestar al trío dorado, pero jamás se fijó tanto en ella como para decirle algo más elaborado que santurrona o mojigata. Pero ahora, ella se encontraba siendo flaqueada por ambos lados por dos mortífagos a los que reconoció al instante.

Eso no era lo que le había llamado la atención, pues suponía que tarde o temprano iba a verla, y efectivamente el mestizo no se había equivocado. Era irrefutable no reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia.

Sin embargo, ahora Granger vestía con un camisón transparente pequeño de seda rosa, que exponía sus largas y delgadas piernas, lo suficientemente largo para cubrirle sus nalgas pero no para ocultar las líneas de sus senos, un poco más arriba, de donde Draco supuso, debían estar sus pezones. Su horrible cabello, ahora misteriosamente sin el frizz se veía más sano y manejable.

Prácticamente la habían arreglado para ser una puta.

Y se estremeció por saber que iba a ser su puta.

Si verla le había enfurecido por recordar lo que se esperaba de él, por recordar que debía convertirse en un engendro del demonio, lo escondió con perfección. Los mortífagos le sonrieron con picardía al malinterpretar su furibunda mirada por una de deseo. Una de deseo por una sangre sucia.

—El Señor Tenebroso nos ordenó escoltarla a tu alcoba, pero al no estar en ella te estuvimos aguardando —informó el mortífago de la izquierda sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha de espaldas a él.

Granger le miraba con cautela, estudiándolo silenciosamente.

Draco asintió y siguió su camino para alcanzar la entrada a su habitación.

—Bien, pero ayer satisfage mis necesidades y ahora no la deseo —siseó sin mirarles. —Pueden llevarla a cualquier habitación, yo la visitaré.

Como amo y señor de un pequeño imperio, se dispuso a ingresar a su habitación, el único lugar donde podía estar solo para olvidarse de la realidad.

Lamentablemente Merlín no parecía ser agradable con él.

—Draco.

Esa horrenda voz.

Se detuvo al instante. Su cuerpo se irguió en su lugar, tensandose. Aparentando seriedad y calma, rogando a cualquier deidad menor a Merlín, se volteó para mirar a su Señor.

Voldemort con Nagini a un lado, le miraba con diversión, como si él fuera un pequeño niño haciendo berrinche. Sus ojos rojos le perforaban la cabeza pero sabía que no podía ingresar a su mente porque era un buen usuario en Oclumancia.

— ¿No es la descortesía una manera de mostrar irrespeto a las órdenes dadas por mí? —dijo lentamente, saboreando las palabras.

Draco se mordió la lengua.

—Ordené que ella viviera en tu misma habitación hasta que el objetivo se logre. No importa cuánto tiempo tome, no estaré aquí un largo período pero me gustaría saber que ya has progresado con lo encomendado —musitó con delicadeza y apuntó hacia Hermione que le miraba sin temor, dispuesta a morir si se presentaba el caso. —Ella podrá andar solamente por la mansión pero no fuera de ésta, ya le he puesto un hechizo. Todo para que... el producto no salga defectuoso.

Producto.

Su hijo iba a ser un jodido producto para él.

Voldemort caminó hasta situarse frente a Draco. Peligrosamente cerca, pensó el rubio, sin mostrar la incomodidad que eso le causaba.

Joder. No le quería tan cerca.

Aún recordaba cómo ese monstruo le había abrazado en la batalla de Hogwarts y la repulsiva sensación que eso le causó. Fue terriblemente siniestro.

—Tengo asuntos que arreglar y sé que hoy no habrá avances pero por tu bien espero que lo muestres pronto —advirtió tocándole el hombro con sus largos y esqueléticos dedos blancos—. Te dejaré en paz por unos momentos y te advierto que enviaré a alguien para cerciorarme que estás en la tarea de proporcionarme al producto.

Mierda ¿Tanto le urgía un jodido reemplazo?

Voldemort se inclinó peligrosamente cerca para alcanzar su oído.

—O tus padres pagarán por eso—. Susurró lentamente.

Draco se estremeció ante la sensación del aliento del Señor Tenebroso sobre su cuello. Joder, ¿no podía amenazar de manera normal? Pero a él le gustaba ser lo suficientemente dramático.

—Sí señor —contestó automáticamente con voz firme.

Era lo normal que se contestaba cuando el Lord advertía o encomendaba algo. Era la etiqueta a seguir si no querías ser el receptor de su sádico castigo.

Voldemort le sonrió. Una sonrisa carente de estética. Miró a Granger y su sonrisa se amplió. Draco tuvo que admirar la determinación de la muchacha. No le temía al Señor Oscuro, le miraba por encima de la nariz como si fuese basura. Aunque se preguntaba si era valiente o estúpida para enfurecer a su Señor. Pero al parecer a Voldemort le causaba gracia su comportamiento pero no dijo nada.

— ¡Por Voldemort y el Valor!

El coro no se hizo esperar y los mortífagos, que hace unos momentos flaqueaban a los lados de Granger, desaparecieron junto a su Lord.

Dejándole sólo en el pasillo con ella.

Granger le dirigió una acusadora y penetrante mirada con sus ojos miel, perforandole el alma.

—Malfoy.

¿Se atrevería a violarla?

* * *

 _N/A: Holu, tengo que admitir que quise dejarles en lo más interesante para que sufran la espera, (sé que probablemente no debería decirlo públicamente pero soy sincera). Sé que está corto el capítulo pero a partir del siguiente ya serán largos._

 _¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo seguirá? ¿Qué creen que hará Draco? Tenemos que tener en cuenta que ahorita está en una lucha moral dentro de él mismo. Pobrecito._


	3. Misiones

**Capítulo 3.**

 _Misiones._

* * *

Hermione debía admitir que era una habitación exageradamente grande para una sola persona pero, ¿De qué se sorprendía exactamente? Era la habitación de Malfoy después de todo.

Su santuario privado.

No hacía falta ser una gran observadora para cerciorarse de que era una habitación llena de madera, oscura y verde.

Definitivamente masculino. Desprendía sostificación, elegancia y lujo discreto, miraras por donde miraras.

Era tan Malfoy. Tan Slytherin.

Vio la enorme cama en medio de todo ese atractivo estético. La miró con nervios, calculando mentalmente el espacio que podría abarcar sin tener contacto con... con él. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que, la cama era exageradamente enorme que incluso cinco personas podían dormir ahí sin tener contacto alguno, por muy interactivos que fueran.

Entonces, con un poco más de calma siguió estudiando la habitación, estaba totalmente ordenada, impecable, nada fuera de lugar.

Nada fuera de lugar, excepto por ella, claro.

Se sentía desnuda con ese ridículo atuendo que llevaba. Ya había comprobado inútilmente que no le tapaba nada, ni aunque intentara estirarlo para que al menos le cubriera sus nalgas. Argh.

Se sentó en una silla, harta de estar parada y solo escuchando el sonido del agua cayendo en el cuarto de baño. Lo que le hacía recordar que no estaba sola, pues Malfoy estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Lo que la llevaba a estar colérica por toda esa situación, pues él parecía demasiado enfadado cuando la miraba, como si le culpara por aquel embrollo. Ni siquiera le contestó cuando ella le habló, solamente se limitó a mirarla con desprecio, como si se tratara de una porquería y después entró a su alcoba, no sin antes tronar sus dedos dándole a entender que lo siguiera, como si fuera un vil animal dispuesto a seguir ciegamente sus órdenes. Ella por supuesto ingresó, pues era eso o estar por esa enorme mansión con la ropa de una puta. Una maldita puta. Pero ni aún así él le dirigió una mirada, porque ingresó al baño y la dejó ahí, en ese enorme espacio tan desconcertante.

Hermione calculaba que había pasado al menos una hora y media.

Técnicamente debería sentirse abrumada pero lo cierto era que estaba muy lejos de la sensación. Podía decir que estaba aterrada, pero no mentiría. No hacía falta ser un genio, aunque irónicamente ella se acercaba a serlo, para darse cuenta que era lo qué iba a hacer, cuál iba a ser su función a desempeñar.

Una concubina.

Incluso estaba totalmente relajada.

Sabía, por palabras de Harry y por pruebas por parte de Snape, que Malfoy nunca tuvo la intención de asesinar a Dumbludore, y que tampoco lo había llevado a cabo. Su moral, una que tenía muy bien escondida, le impedía cometer ese horrible acto y ella podía afirmar que también le impediría forzarla a hacer... a cometer... ni siquiera podía decir esa horrible palabra. Le era mucho más fácil decir Voldemort en voz alta antes de siquiera pronunciar violación.

La violación hacía una persona era un acto totalmente inhumano, incluso ella lo clasificaba en la misma categoría de asesinato. Así de horrible era esa acción.

Y sabía que Draco Malfoy, por muy Slytherin, mortífago, sangre pura, y todo lo demás que fuera, jamás la tocaría de esa manera. No la obligaría.

Entonces, la pregunta del siglo asomaba en su mente, ¿Cuál era la finalidad de que le asignaran a una prostituta personal si jamás iba a tocarla? ¿En qué pensaba Voldemort cuando se le ocurrió la idea?

A menos qué, pensó Hermione, a menos que no intuyera que Malfoy, por muy hombre que fuera, jamás tocaría a una mujer sin el consentimiento de ésta.

Y estaba clarísimo que ella era una de las últimas personas con la que él quisiera mantener relaciones.

Ó, pensó Hermione, tal vez Voldemort creía que por ser amiga de Harry Potter y si la ponía a merced de Malfoy, él le haría la vida imposible, tanto que el suicidio sería una atractiva opción.

A esas dos opciones se reducían sus teorías.

Pero ella tenía que aprovechar su tiempo ahí, tenía que cumplir una última misión y por eso no había puesto resistencia en el momento en que la capturaron. Y tenía que hacerlo rápido, pues todo dependía de ella.

Pero, ¿Si realmente Malfoy llegaba a forzarla? Ella estaba totalmente indefensa, sin varita y a su disposición. Y admitía que no podía hacer nada si el momento llegaba.

Antes de cuestionar el por qué aceptó, recordó cual había sido el trato.

Protección.

No iba a tocarla por el tiempo en que estuviera ahí, y la persona que se lo prometió parecía tan dispuesta a cumplirlo.

Entonces se dio el tiempo para suspirar y despreocuparse. Por el momento estaba a salvo, bueno, a salvo era una palabra enorme si tenía en cuenta el lugar donde se hallaba. Así que lo ideal sería decir que estaba de adorno y cuando viera la oportunidad entonces la tomaría para llevar a cabo la misión.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a la persona detrás de ella.

Gris y café se conectaron. Unos segundos después apartaron la mirada.

Ambos sabiendo que tenían una misión con la cual cumplir pero sin saber que el otro también. Una misión que por distintas razones tendrían que llevar acabo.

Él por proteger a su familia y ella por ser la única esperanza que quedaba.

* * *

Narcissa estaba totalmente disgustada. El rostro de la bella mujer, que siempre mantenía una expresión de desagrado, ahora estaba totalmente fruncido. Demostrando lo que opinaba silenciosamente de la situación.

Sus ligeros trotes, causados por el andar de sus pasos y por el tacón de sus zapatillas, era lo único que se oía en el camino que se dirigía al despacho.

Agradecía que al fin su casa, no utilizaba el término mansión debido a que le parecía antónimo de hogar, se encontrara libre de esas personas llamadas a sí mismas mortífagos. Jamás le había agradado haberlas tenido ahí, alojadas en su casa.

Cuando alcanzó la enorme puerta del despacho de Lucius, ingresó. No le importó que éste siempre se molestara porque ella entrara sin autorización a su santuario. La verdad, llevaba importándole un cacahuate todo lo que su querido esposo considerara desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Ya no le importaba la opinión de Lucius. Ya no le importaba ser una Malfoy. Ni siquiera le importaba seguir las órdenes que Voldemort daba y de las cuales Lucius seguía ciegamente. Incluso ya no compartía esas ideas de la supremacía racial de la pureza de sangre.

Ya no.

Había cambiado, la guerra la había cambiado y ya no sabía lo que sentía por Lucius.

Pero si sabía lo que sentía por Voldemort y sus mortífagos: Odio.

Y eso si lo consideraba totalmente puro.

Y suponía que Lucius se daba absoluta cuenta de su cambio de perspectiva.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Lucius levantó su vista de los papeles que leía para enfocarla en su esposa. Le miró con expectación, pues esas tres palabras provenientes de una mujer solamente significaba una cosa: Peligro.

No le reclamó el hecho de que haya entrado a su despacho sin anunciarse, pues últimamente notaba a Narcissa con un aire de rebeldía, había cambiado radicalmente con él.

Lucius se imaginaba que se trataba de otro hombre, pues Narcissa siempre había estado a su disposición y con tranquilidad. Pero ahora, a ella no le parecía lo que él hacía y le cuestionaba un sinfín de veces incluso se habían reducido sus conversaciones.

—Bien—. Concedió él con tranquilidad.

—Se trata sobre Draco.

Y ahí iba de nuevo el tema. Draco.

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿No ha recogido su cuarto? —Se burló Lucius. Enfocando nuevamente su vista a los papeles.

—Es sobre lo que le encomendó el Señor Oscuro. Sobre su heredero.

—También será nuestro heredero, Cissy.

Ella arrugó su nariz, abrumada.

—Un heredero que no dudará en asesinarte. Por si no te has dado cuenta, le quitarán al niño a Draco en cuanto nazca —expuso con total disgusto.

Lucius siguió con su vista en los papeles con total calma.

—Puede tener otro hijo y sería heredero de la fortuna Malfoy —sentenció, impávido.

— ¡¿Te estás escuchando?! ¡Hablas de tu futuro nieto como si fuera un... una cosa sin sentimientos! —Gritó Narcissa, acercándose al escritorio y apoyando escandalosamente sus manos en éste.

Él levantó su vista ante su arrebato.

—Bueno querida, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué rete al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Qué me oponga? —Propuso sarcásticamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Narcissa negó con su cabeza, obligándose a serenarse.

—Si no es eso entonces no veo por qué debamos tener esta plática —musitó él, iracundo.

—Podemos hacer otra cosa. Aún quedan personas que no han flaqueado. Que está en contra...

Sin embargo, Lucius se levantó abruptamente de su asiento con aire amenazador.

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que conspiremos?! ¡¿Sabes la gravedad de lo que eso implica?! ¡Son solo un puñado de enclenques que no tardarán en ser esclavizados por estúpidos! —exclamó Lucius, agradeciendo internamente que su despacho estuviera insonorizado.

— ¡Estupidez es fingir que el mundo está bien con un mestizo gobernándonos! ¡No veré a mi hijo vivir así! ¡Y mucho menos veré que él arruine su vida por esa ridícula misión! —arremetió Narcissa, colérica.

Lucius la apuntó con su varita sin mostrar clemencia. Narcissa le sostuvo la mirada con valor.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería Cissy —advirtió, mirándola con furia—. No querrás morir antes de tiempo.

Sin embargo, Narcissa le sonrió.

—Estoy muerta desde el momento en que supe que el Lord había triunfado.

Lucius apretó los dientes sin bajar su varita.

—Si tú eres tan cobarde para hacer algo por tu hijo, yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo en primera fila cómo se transforma en... —se interrumpió, dubitativa.

— ¿En qué? —Exigió él con rabia, aún apuntándola— ¡Dilo!

Narcissa le miró con decisión. Algo tan distintivo de un Black.

—En alguien como tú.

Y tras esas últimas palabras, Lucius bajó su varita mientras observaba como su esposa se retiraba en silencio, sin voltear a verlo ni un momento.

Le había confesado su mayor temor. Ese detalle que jamás le decía cuando hablaban de Draco. El miedo profundo que ella sentía cuando le decía que no quería que su hijo se convirtiera en cierta persona. Y hasta ese momento supo sobre quién hablaba y de quién se trataba cuando se refería a esa persona.

Él.

No quería que Draco se convirtiera en él.

Furioso, arrojó los papeles de su escritorio sin importarle que se trataran de algo importante. Estaba enfadado con Narcissa, pero él se encargaría de sacarle esas ridículas ideas de su cabeza antes de que el Señor Tenebroso se enterara y la castigara.

Porque él aún la quería.

* * *

Hermione agradeció a Merlín de que el elfo irrumpiera en la habitación con la cena. Se había incomodado bastante al estar en el mismo espacio con Malfoy sin decirse nada, ni siquiera groserías. Él la había ignorado durante todo ese tiempo, cosa que ella agradecía absolutamente. Aunque el silencio era totalmente tenso.

Quizás para no incomodarlo le diría que podía irse de ahí y vagabundear en la mansión hasta que entrara la noche y volviera allí, pero descartó la idea al instante. Seguramente él la mantendría encerrada como prisionera, reduciendo sus posibilidades de cumplir su objetivo.

—Ivy, consigue ropa decente para ella —ordenó Draco sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

La elfo alternó su mirada de su amo a Hermione.

—Sí amo Draco —chilló totalmente sumisa.

Hermione alzó una ceja. Ella esperaba humillación por parte de él, sin embargo, hacia todo lo contrario pues iba y ordenaba que le trajeran ropa. Qué raro. Absolutamente raro.

Él pareció sentir la mirada de Hermione puesto que volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

—No te hagas ideas Granger. Es solo que la visión que me ofreces me repugna y no puedo cenar sin que se me revuelva el estómago.

Claro, al menos ya se mostraba como Malfoy. Algo conocido en ese lugar tan extraño.

Justo cuando ella iba a protestar, la elfa hizo su aparición con una montaña de ropa.

—La ropa para la señorita, amo Draco.

Él le dirigió una mirada aburrida y le indicó un pequeño ropero cerca de la puerta de baño que la elfa entendió.

Hermione seguía sentada en la silla, sin probar bocado mientras fulminaba a Malfoy con la mirada.

—Bueno Granger —dijo entre dientes Draco sin mirarla—. Por el bien de mi salud y porque no quiero quedar ciego, cámbiate el atuendo.

Iba a hacerlo, de verdad, porque le incomodaba ese traje de prostituta barata, sin embargo, le molestó el hecho de que Malfoy la denigrara de esa forma. Se cruzó las piernas indignada.

—Estoy cómoda, gracias.

Su respuesta le sacó de lugar. Lo supo porque la miró con confusión, como preguntándose qué estaba mal con ella.

—Te di una orden y espero que la cumplas —siseó entre dientes unos segundos después.

Podía seguir sacándolo de quicio pero lamentablemente era más de lo que podía resistir. Debía admitir que no tenía el suficiente valor para seguir con esa actitud tan rebelde, en el contexto de la situación, claro.

Mientras él la miraba con odio, ella se sentía desnuda bajo esa transparente tela que no cubría nada. Incluso y aunque él la hubo insultado, debía agradecerle el gesto de ordenarle ropa, pues no planeaba pasearse como una furcia por el lugar.

—Está bien —susurró con cansancio.

Se levantó rápidamente agradeciendo en silencio que Draco hubiera apartado su mirada de ella. Al menos el que él le tuviera asco le daba una ventaja: No trataría de sobrepasarse, ni la miraría con otros ojos.

Siempre sería la sangre sucia para él.

Y admitía que lo agradecía.

La elfa aún no terminaba de acomodar la ropa en el ropero, algo raro puesto que lo estaba haciendo a la manera muggle, cuando Hermione se colocó a su lado, sonriéndole.

—No te preocupes, me encargo desde ahora —indicó con amabilidad.

La elfa la miró con confusión, como si se cuestionara si se hallaba bien de salud o si estaba bromeando con ella.

—No señorita, Ivy se encargara.

Hubo varias protestas después de eso. Hermione queriendo que la elfa dejara de trabajar y la elfa queriendo que Hermione dejara de estorbar. Las protestas se hacían ruidosas hasta que finalmente Draco estalló.

— ¡¿Pueden callarse?! ¡Ivy deja que Granger se haga cargo y desaparece!

La elfa gimió con tristeza ante la reprimenda de su amo.

—Si amo Draco —chilló, empezando a llorar y desapareció.

Hermione miró a Draco con frustración ante lo hecho pero no dijo nada. Él estaba realmente molesto y no le convenía hacerlo enfadar, pues estaba totalmente indefensa ante sus posibles ataques.

Cuando terminó de acomodar la ropa, se fijó que él estaba acostado en la cama de espaldas a ella, en total silencio. Con una respiración regular. Tal vez ya se encontraba dormido, lo que era un profundo alivio.

Entonces y con más tranquilidad, se adentró al baño para cambiarse.

Pero Draco estaba furioso.

Pues no había probado bocado en la cena, porque estaba preocupado por el rumbo en que irían las cosas. Sobre cómo actuaría a partir de ahora. Y la maldita de Granger no le ayudaba si se andaba paseando semidesnuda ante él.

Por eso, cuando la miró por segunda vez, supo que tenía que resistirse a tocarla por varias razones. La primordial era que se trataba de una sangre sucia, luego porque era una sabelotodo insufrible, después porque fue amiga de la comadreja y cara rajada, también porque era Granger. Y la última y más importante, porque no la iba a violar.

¿En qué pensaba ese sádico mestizo cuando la seleccionó precisamente a ella para engendrar a un mocoso?

Granger era la última persona en el mundo a la que él tocaría o por la cual sentiría deseo sexual.

Tal vez, pensó Draco, si se tratara de otra persona lo intentaría.

Si fuera una total desconocida entonces no le sería tan difícil. La tomaría sin importarle lo que la mujer sintiera y entonces él se libraría del castigo de Voldemort.

Pero la estúpida de Granger tenía que sobrevivir, tenía que ser parte del gran trío dorado, tenía que desafiar al mestizo, tenía que dejarse capturar, y ahora él pagaba por su mala suerte.

Como la odiaba.

Si a él no le hubiese temblado la mano para matarla cuando estuvo la primera vez en su mansión no estaría en ese problema, reconoció con pesar. Pero no, tuvo que negarse a reconocer a Potter y tuvo que ayudarlos a escapar aquel endemoniado día.

Fue un total cobarde.

Y todo por nada, se dijo en silencio, pues el muy estúpido había muerto y condenado al mundo a un imperio de aflicción y sufrimiento. Había muerto de forma estúpida pues se había entregado en bandeja de plata al Lord y éste le había lanzado la maldición asesina. Una maldición que esa vez Potter no resistió. Y a partir de ahí el imperio tenebroso conoció el auge. Un imperio que ahora él tenía que ampliar.

Con un heredero.

Un heredero con la sangre sucia de Granger. Aunque le causaba curiosidad ver la expresión de ella cuando se enterara, ¿Ya se imaginaba lo qué haría ella con él?

Qué estúpido, pensó Draco, era obvio que la muchacha ya lo sabría, no era idiota. Entonces, ¿Ya lo había asimilado? Porque estaba totalmente serena y no le notaba pavor al estar con él a sabiendas de lo que le tocaba realizar. Pero luego se preguntó si no estaba bajo un Imperio, no le sorprendería de todos modos que el mestizo lo hubiera previsto. De otro modo no se explicaba esa actitud tan desconcertante cuando le replicó de una manera extraña. Extraña porque así no se comportaría ella y mucho menos con él.

Si estaba con el Imperio entonces no le sería tan difícil cumplir la encomienda. Ella tendría que obedecerlo sumisamente, y así él no se sentiría sucio. No se sentiría como un monstruo. Incluso le resultaría satisfactorio.

No te engañes, pensó. Pues sabía que aún con el Imperio en ella, no se atrevería porque se trataba de una jodida violación.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta de su baño abrirse, lo que significaba que Granger ya estaba un poco más decente.

Pero no volteó a verla. No se lo merecía. Por su culpa él se hallaba en ese jodido problema.

Sintió una parte de su cama hundirse y el sonido de la respiración de ella era lo único que se oía. Solo esperaba que no se atreviera a hacer algo, por muy irrelevante que fuera. No le permitiría tocarlo, ni siquiera le prestaría atención a sus intentos de seducción. Eso sí estaba bajo el Imperio, porque si no entonces todo sería más sencillo, en el sentido bueno.

-Malfoy.

Joder, ella tenía que romper el hermoso silencio, ¿No se daba cuenta que no quería saber de su existencia? Que se vaya al carajo.

—Sé que estás despierto pero te quería agradecer por la ropa —dijo en un susurro.

—No te hagas falsas ideas. Te expliqué las razones —bramó entre dientes. Al menos comprobó que no estaba bajo ninguna maldición.

Sintió como ella lanzaba un suspiro.

—Y también quería que supieras que no me quedaré encerrada aquí, quisiera pasear por la mansión.

Draco la miró con brusquedad en la oscuridad.

—Esto no es un tour para hacer lo que quieras Granger —siseó con fastidio—. Ahora cierra la boca y duérmete.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar.


	4. Ojos grises

**Capítulo 4.**

 _Ojos grises._

* * *

Verde. Plateado. Madera.

Su vista recorría el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar otro tono de color en la habitación.

Verde, plateado, verde, madera...

Pero era inútil, todo en aquel lúgubre espacio contenía las mismas tonalidades. Hermione incluso podría jurar que se quedaría sin la capacidad de distinguir otros colores cuando huyera de allí. No podía creer que se tomaran muy en serio decorar la casa con los colores representativos de Slytherin. Eso se salía demasiado del borde de la cordura, estaban enfermos realmente. Ella no se veía teniendo una casa con el color rojo y dorado como Gryffindor, había un límite elemental del buen gusto al cual aferrarse. No estaba arraigada al grupo de locos con complejos raros.

Un ruido hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento. Volteó a su lado y observó una bandeja que debía contener su almuerzo sobre una mesita para alimentos. Curioso, en los últimos días, Ivy le dejaba sus comidas sin mediar palabra con ella, tal vez seguía enfadada por el episodio de la ropa. Si hubiera sido Kreacher ya le estaría farfullando maldiciones por lo bajo aunque no le dirigiera la palabra, haría todo lo necesario para que ella supiera que él estaba ahí y no se iría sin darle su dosis de insultos. Lo único bueno es que eran puntuales, pensó con cierto aburrimiento.

Llevaba una semana en esa habitación sin salir, estaba encerrada y Hermione casi estaba segura que desarrollaría claustrofobia si seguía en esas condiciones. Al menos daba gracias que la ropa le cubriera bastante porque no se imaginaba estar con el hurón en paños menores, un estremeciendo recorrió su espalda, ni pensarlo. La ventaja era que Draco no la miraba como a un igual, sino como alguien inferior a su rango, como un animal. Y aunque hería su orgullo, lo aceptaba, pues era eso lo que la mantenía a salvo.

A decir verdad, Malfoy no le había hablado durante toda su estancia como huésped en su alcoba y daba gracias, tampoco es que quisiera mantener una charla exhaustiva con él. Ella imaginaba que sería tipo eliminaremos a los no aptos para usar la magia porque le roban oxígeno al planeta ó en el nuevo régimen mi peinado engominado será el último grito. Qué horror, mejor estar sin hablar a entablar ese tipo de conversaciones estúpidas.

El Slytherin desaparecía todo el día y regresaba muy entrada la noche para dormir. Era la rutina que había adoptado desde que Hermione se encontraba como invitada no deseada. Incluso parecía que no era de él la habitación aunque le mataba estar encerrada. Se preguntó cómo Harry pudo estar así toda su infancia a lado de sus tíos, eso era horrible y tan solo había pasado una semana.

Hermione, por supuesto que había intentado por todos los medios salir de aquel encierro pero al parecer Malfoy no era tan idiota como parecía ya que había pensado en esa posibilidad, pues de todos los intentos que hizo ninguno dio los resultados deseados, el Slytherin seguramente colocaba un hechizo al salir y ella no poseía varita alguna para repelerlo. Si tan solo hubiera dedicado algo de tiempo a practicar la magia sin varita de forma imperativa, todo sería tan diferente.

Si el asunto seguía marchando de aquella manera, Hermione dudaba cumplir con lo encomendado. Ni siquiera un mísero avance había hecho. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no tenía los recursos para llevar a cabo lo dicho con anterioridad, ¿cómo avanzaría si ni siquiera podía hacer magia? O mejor aún, ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar, ¿tan difícil era para Malfoy dejarla salir, aunque sea un momento? Eso la retrasaba en demasía, ¿en qué le afectaba si salía o no?

Estaba segura que moriría, y no sería a manos de Voldemort o de algún Malfoy o de un seguidor puritano de sangre. No. Lo haría por el abrumador calvario de aburrimiento. Ni siquiera había libros de algo que le pudiera servir. Maldición ¿es que Draco no tenía algo más que colores absurdos en ese espacio?

Pensó en cómo estarían los Weasley, ¿se acordarían de ella?, ¿Ron qué estaría haciendo? Esperaba que nada fuera de su alcance, él no era precisamente diestro en la batalla y por Merlín, rogaba para que no se enfrentara a algún mortífago en su ausencia. No quería que se expusiera al peligro, pues si ella fallaba en la misión todo quedaría a manos de Ron ya que él sabía cómo ingresar a la Cámara de los Secretos, pero tampoco tenía esperanzas en él. Todo estaba claro, ella debía vivir para cumplir lo encomendado, todo por Harry.

Poniendo fin a su debate, se decidió a probar un bocado. Al menos debía reconocer que se esmeraban con la comida. Al principio lo dejaba de lado, no se atrevía a probar nada de lo que le preparaban por miedo al envenenamiento pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que no la matarían tan misericordiosamente. Ellos la harían sufrir antes. Oh, no le quitarían lo dramático a su muerte. Bueno, no es que los Malfoy tuvieran honor a la hora de desaparecer a su oponente pero ella quería suponer que en este caso, tan insulso, deberían idear una mejor manera para eliminarla. Algo digno de alabanza cuando en los futuros libros de Historia la mencionaran como "La sangre sucia más tonta de todos los tiempos y la forma en la que murió".

Últimamente se había percatado que sus pensamientos se trataban de cosas sin sentido, de desolación. Debía de afectarla severamente aquel encierro, y por un momento la imagen de Sirius Black vino a su mente. Él había sido el padrino de Harry y lo habían encerrado en Azkaban durante muchos años por un crimen que no cometió. Él sí que había sufrido por un encierro injusto y se había mantenido cuerdo durante ese tiempo aún con la presencia de los dementores que a menudo lo fastidiaban mientras que ella se sentía abrumada por la situación.

Increíble, pensó, yo no sufro la presencia de dementores y ya estoy por perder el juicio. Digna Gryffindor.

Bufó divertida. Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces para despejar sus pensamientos.

Aunque, siguió pensando, no es que los Malfoy sean personas tan diferentes de ellos. Es más, apuesto a que si se colocan una capucha encima se perdería el efecto, agregó con diversión.

Un poco más relajada prosiguió con su almuerzo lamentando lo solitario de su entorno y el nulo avance que tenía.

* * *

— ¿Estás consciente que eres el candidato ideal para Ministro de magia, hijo? —Lucius interrumpió en la gran sala y en los pensamientos de Draco.

El chico le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos. La paz y tranquilidad se han ido, pensó.

—Sería la decisión más estúpida de la historia, claro, después de la tuya al unirte a los mortífagos —graznó irritado y apartando los ojos de su padre.

Lucius le frunció el ceño pero decidió ignorarlo y tomar asiento en el otro sillón de la gran sala. Draco, al ver que su padre no tenía la intención de irse pronto, dejó el artilugio tenebroso que examinaba. Lástima, estaba entretenido. Suspiró.

—Será mejor que dejes esa actitud prepotente y te comportes acorde a la situación porque las paredes oyen y puede llegar a los oídos del Señor Tenebroso —advirtió por lo bajo el patriarca Malfoy. Tomó con más presión su bastón.

Draco volteó sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué el Lord me torture te afecta o temes que igual lo haga contigo? Ya sabes, para mi "entrenamiento personal" —siseó sin titubear haciendo contacto con los ojos de su padre.

Años atrás, si su padre le hubiera dicho que era el candidato perfecto para ser ministro él habría dicho que sí, lo habría aceptado y argumentado que era un puesto digno para él. Le habría dicho sí a todo lo que su padre le decía. Él le seguiría ciegamente, sin pestañear. Su padre era su héroe.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años se dio cuenta que el mundo no giraba alrededor de su padre. Él no tenía todas las respuestas, como todo humano normal cometía errores y tomaba malas decisiones. Era ambicioso y no medía hasta donde ésta lo llevaba. Se dejaba influenciar por el poder y sobre todo, no era un héroe.

No.

Admitía que él tampoco era un ser de luz, no apoyaba el bien pero tampoco el mal si eso significaba estar bajo las órdenes de un tirano sádico. No. Pero tal vez si no le hubieran dicho que los muggles o sangre sucias eran inferior en condición a él entonces no estarían en esa situación. No estaría compartiendo la habitación con la comelibros. Y no tendría el peso de violarla.

Se estremecía cada vez que imaginaba llevar acabo la acción y sabía, muy a su pesar, que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Y esperaba fervientemente que fuera tarde.

—No seas ridículo y deja de decir estupideces —gruñó su padre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lucius apartó su largo cabello—. Sólo te advierto que no desaproveches esta oportunidad, en el nuevo régimen somos gente privilegiada gracias a nuestro Señor. Y que te nombre Ministro es un paso más a la gloria —expuso con un aire de gran interés, casi saboreándolo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo patéticamente enfermo que suenas al repetir nuestra superioridad? —Dijo con el ceño fruncido—, enfatizo enfermo y traumado. Necesitas ir al médico. Me preocupas.

Lucius le dirigió una mirada molesta. La alegría se había ido en su conducta.

—Preocúpate por tu madre y sus ideas estúpidas que la llevaran a una muerte segura si alguien fuera de nosotros la escuchara —habló mortalmente serio.

Una cosa era burlarse de su padre y provocarlo pero era muy diferente que su padre lo intentara intimidar diciendo aquello para vengarse. Draco le prestó toda su atención.

—Como lo escuchas Draco, tu madre cree que puede ir en contra de las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso —prosiguió con el mismo tono serio de antes—, argumenta que lo hará para protegerte y evitar que arruines tu vida por la misión que se te otorgó.

Draco estaba totalmente sorprendido, ¿cómo se le ocurría a su madre semejante estupidez? Esa no era una buena idea, más bien era suicidio, se mirara por donde se mirara. El Slytherin sabía que Voldemort no la perdonaría aunque se tratara de la madre del padre de su heredero. No. El castigo era igual para todos: Muerte al traidor.

—Yo estoy tratando de convencerla para que olvide esa estupidez —siguió Lucius, sacando de sus pensamientos a Draco. —Pero necesito que tú, su adorado hijo le diga que no siga exponiéndose a ese peligro. Necesito que des el resultado que se espera de ti para con la inmunda, para que tu madre se convenza que ya no tiene caso intentar una rebelión.

Draco asintió lentamente, procesando la información. Joder.

—Y por otro lado, piensa en tu puesto como futuro ministro.

Por toda respuesta, Draco solo vio a su padre sonreír antes de abandonar la estancia. Maldición, ahora ya no podía estar en su hogar sin tener que huir. Primero su habitación y después la sala.

Sospechaba que su padre no mentía y que utilizó esa información para manipularlo. Como odiaba cuando hacia eso. Cuando su ambición lo dominaba. Pero esta vez no podía culparlo, se trataba de su madre y de su bienestar, ¿por qué carajos ella tenía esa tonta idea? ¿Acaso no podía ver que ya no había una solución para aquel futuro devastador?

Siempre las personas idealistas le habían parecido inauditas, tontas y estúpidas, personas que no tenían nada que hacer y que solo querían llamar la atención con ideas absurdas. Pero jamás imaginó que su madre se uniría a ese sector. Ahora era su deber evitar que alguien más se enterara de aquello. No soportaría la idea de su madre muerta en sus brazos y que él tan impotente viera su muerte a manos de Voldemort sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Tenía que evitarlo contra todo pronóstico.

Al llegar a su alcoba decidió a último momento no ingresar. No quería estar con ella y si era posible la quería evitar.

* * *

Estaba en un dilema, ¿lo hacia o no? ¿Qué podía perder?

— ¿Malfoy? —Hermione por fin reunió el valor para verbalizar sus pensamientos.

Habían transcurrido unos días desde que lo había visto, pues desde hace noches que Malfoy se ausentaba, se iba para no regresar en todo el día. No aparecía ni siquiera para descansar y por las ojeras que él tenía sospechaba que no dormía y si lo hacía no era por mucho tiempo. Así que, cuando milagrosamente lo vio atravesar la puerta de la habitación no dudó en hablarle. Aunque ahora que ambos hacían contacto y veía como él la fulminaba con la mirada, como si el solo hecho de escucharla le arruinara la existencia, se preguntaba sino debió esperar un poco más.

— ¿Qué quieres, Granger? —siseó con una abrumadora ira contenida.

Él avanzó hacía ella en total silencio. Hermione se estremeció pero se mantuvo firme. Había deseado estar de nuevo con él, mejor dicho, con cualquiera que estar sola sin noción de nada. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura, Malfoy estaba profundamente irritado y que se dirigiera hacía ella con ese aire iracundo le inundaba en pánico. Ella no tenía con que defenderse. Tampoco contaba con la posibilidad de pedir ayuda.

—Solo quería decirte que me gustaría salir de aquí —dijo, lo más serena con pudo. Debía aparentar calma si quería que todo saliera bien.

Pero aquello pareció molestar más a Draco, el chico gruñó y lanzó un golpe hacía ella. Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sintió como el puño del Slytherin aporreaba la pared a lado de ella. Intentó no gritar de miedo, ¿qué rayos sucedía con Malfoy? ¿Qué había hecho para molestarlo?

—Si no hubieras sido tan estúpida para dejarte atrapar por ellos, ahora no estarías aquí —dijo de forma hostil, transmitiéndole a ella inseguridad.

Ella comprendió que él seguía culpándola. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y miró detrás de Malfoy. La puerta estaba abierta, podía oler su libertad si hipotéticamente se deshacía del Slytherin. Pero esas esperanzas murieron cuando recordó dónde se hallaba. Aunque lograra salir de ahí, no había forma para que ella pudiera huir totalmente de aquella mansión. Demonios.

Al sentirse ignorado, Draco profundizó más su ceño con irritabilidad. La veía y solo observaba a la culpable de toda aquella situación. Maldición. Cuánto daría para que la imbécil dejara de respirar. Con ira renovada la tomó de ambos brazos y la arrojó a la cama. Ella exclamó en total sorpresa, tras la acción, preguntándose qué rayos había hecho para molestarlo de nuevo.

—Deja de gritar estúpida —ordenó Draco subiéndose encima de ella.

El pánico inundó a Hermione al ver lo que hizo, su corazón latía aceleradamente, tenía miedo y terror. Con fuerza, de la que no sabía que poseía, intentó golpear a Draco pero éste le interceptó ambas manos.

— ¡Detente! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer?! —exclamó en un hilo de voz. No pudo evitar que lágrimas de miedo escaparan de sus ojos. No quería imaginar nada. Estaba mortalmente indefensa ante él y tenía unas nulas probabilidades de salir ilesa del encuentro.

Draco la ignoró deliberadamente. La miró pero no le excitó la visión. Hermione lucía totalmente aterrada. No era esa la imagen que tenía de la leona. No obstante, se mantuvo en la misma posición solo para molestarla. Realmente no pensaba hacerle nada, no hacía mucho tiempo había descubierto que tenía moral, escondida pero la tenía al fin y al cabo. Solo quería hacerla sufrir un poco de lo que él sufría.

—Malfoy, por favor… —imploró Hermione, totalmente ajena de la risa divertida que Draco tenía. Por supuesto que supuso que él tenía esos gustos sado, si se reía en una situación así. Que él se riera en una situación así le molestó, pero tristemente no tenía ni un jarrón para defenderse del muchacho. Estaba a su merced.

Sintió como una mano de él le acariciaba la mejilla y volvió a gritar. Anteriormente ella estaba totalmente segura que el Slytherin no la tocaría para nada pero esta situación le demostraba lo errada que estaba. Al parecer, sin importar nada, los hombres eran hombres y obedecían sus instintos carnales en una situación así. No importaba la ideología que profesaban, al fin y al cabo cometían los mismos bajos actos. Sintió como le separaban las piernas y nuevamente un grito escapó de ella e intentó luchar. No se dejaría hacer nada sin dar batalla antes.

—Cómo eres odiosa Granger —dijo Draco, ilustrándola con una sonrisa.

Aunque la situación era abrumadora, Hermione no pudo evitar observar, detalladamente, por primera vez esos ojos grises. Lucían opacos, podía decir que tristes y reflejaban derrota. Por primera vez se preguntó si la vida de Malfoy no era perfecta, si también sufría como cualquier persona y cómo estaba tomando el hecho de que Voldemort era su amo y señor. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que Draco era un humano y tenía sentimientos.

Draco arqueó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione se había quedado sin habla y le miraba con seriedad. Ya no hacía intentos por gritar ni intentaba alejarlo de ella. Tal vez ya lo había asimilado. Se encogió de hombros.

Solamente rompió contacto visual con él cuando sintió que se quitaba de encima. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad cuando se vio liberada de aquella incómoda posición. Limpiándose las lágrimas, se preguntó qué había sucedido para que Malfoy cambiara de decisión.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ni bien terminó de hacer la pregunta cuando se abofeteó mentalmente. Carajos, él la había intentado violar y lo único que preguntaba era si estaba bien. Qué le sucedía. Al parecer Malfoy pensó exactamente lo mismo pues la miró con una ceja alzada. Todo rastro de furia desapareció de su rostro para dar paso a la incredulidad. Y obviamente le comprendía, solo a ella se le ocurriría semejante idiotez.

— ¿Te has vuelto estúpida? Porque solamente eso falta para el colmo —contestó él, mirándola con creciente curiosidad — ¿Acaso querías que efectuara el acto?

Hermione por supuesto que se sonrojó. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y se cubrió la cara. Qué rara situación, ¿cómo de una casi violación salía aquella conversación?

—Olvida eso Malfoy —murmuró sin mirarlo.

Misteriosamente él se sintió culpable. Apartó su vista del cuerpo de Hermione. Realmente no quería asustarla pero suponía que lo había hecho. No es como si repentinamente un remordimiento de consciencia lo invadiera, pero la Gryffindor tenía razón.

—Está bien Granger, te dejaré salir…

Supo que algo no andaba bien cuando ella clavó su mirada en él con un aire decidido.

¿Qué era lo que planeaba esa cabeza?

* * *

 _N/A: Mucho tiempo, lo sé. Pero no me sentía con inspiración para escribir… Espero que realmente les guste este capítulo. Agradecería si dejaran un comentario._

 _PD: Agradezco a las personas que estuvieron preguntando si seguiría con la historia. Un beso enorme de mi parte_.


End file.
